One Last Time
by Nightsnake
Summary: Brindleface's day, leading up to the time of her death...series of oneshots about lovers' last moments together.
1. TigerxGolden

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sentences in this story. And I'm afraid of lawyers.**

TigerxGolden

My mind reeled as I watched Bluestar banish my mate from ThunderClan. It couldn't be, no, not him, not my Tigerclaw…

My ears heard his response, but my mind did not register it. I couldn't take my gaze from him as I watched him appeal to Longtail, Darkstripe…neither of them accepted his offer. Then his eyes met mine, forming an unspoken question. I looked towards the ground; I couldn't go with him.

How did this happen? He was always such a good cat. Ambitious, yes. A little grumpy, I could admit to that too. But he had a soft, loyal heart. Why did he try to kill Bluestar?

It was Fireheart's fault. Yes, that was it. It was well known Tigerclaw and Fireheart shared a mutual hatred. Surely a rogue had gotten into Bluestar's den, and Fireheart had seen Tigerclaw _defending _their leader instead of _murdering _her?

I saw the tip of his tail disappear. I yearned to call out to him, beg him to listen. But I knew I couldn't without being labeled a traitor as well.

The meeting split up. I, however, stayed where I was, despite the hungry mewls of my kits from the nursery. I could not move. He was gone, my mate, my love, my Tigerclaw. He was gone, and he hadn't even said goodbye.

Frostfur padded up to me and nudged me towards the nursery, murmuring words of comfort. I paid them no mind, instead just blindly walking to my kits. I laid down in my nest and they burrowed into my stomach, oblivious to the fact that they had just lost their father.

Later that night, when Tawnykit and Bramblekit were sleeping and the whole Clan was quiet, I snuck out of camp. I didn't want any cat to see me; I needed to be alone.

My paws took me to Sunningrocks, where Tigerclaw and I had often escaped to. It was such a beautiful place, that night especially. It was clear of clouds, and the moonlight cast a beautiful sheen upon the river. Silverpelt shone brightly in the sky, casting it's silver glow upon the world.

I found myself lost in memories. The day he had first professed his love to me, right there, on the tallest rock. He had appeared so shy and timid, so unsure of himself. I assured him I felt the same, and he had leaped down to join me by the riverbank, purring and pressing up against me. The day I first told him I was carrying his kits, the day I had almost drowned in the river and he had saved me…broken images flashed through my mind, bringing with them more and more pain.

Then I remembered the horrible things he had done. And for the first time, I was frightened of the cat I had taken as my mate. I was frightened of the power and hate he had inside him.

I was frightened of what he would do in his quest.

"Goldenflower."

I spun around. Tigerclaw was standing on the tallest rock, just as he had done so long ago. His head was bowed in submission, and his amber eyes, his beautiful amber eyes, closed in pain.

"Tigerclaw." I whispered, getting to my paws. He raised his head and looked into my deep gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm sorry it has to be this way." He rose and bounded down the rock, his look alight with sorrow. I ran to meet him, and we pressed up against each other, our tails entwining, our purrs combining.

And I knew that whatever horrible things he had done, I needed this one last happy memory of him. I needed to see him like this, the loyal, brave warrior he truly was. I needed to see him as he once was.

One last time.

**I sincerely hoped you like it :) You know, it sounds better when you read it aloud… I think this will be become a series of oneshots about lovers last moments together…I will update the summary whenever a new chapter comes out if this be so :) However, I don't know how often it will be updated. So put it on your story alerts if you're interested! **

**Please review! I like to know what people think :) **

**(shameless plugging!) If you enjoyed this oneshot, please check out my others, and my two series (**_**The Old Prophecy **_**& **_**Spiral of Darkness**_**). Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**-Nightsnake **


	2. BrindlexWhite

WhitexBrindle

The Clan thought I had gone out alone that morning. They were wrong. I had one cat with me before death caught up with me, and I cannot think of anyone different I would have rather gone hunting with that fateful day.

A beautiful morning. I had woken early, before any other cat had opened their eyes. Only Frostfur was awake, guarding the entrance; she nodded to me as I slipped out for a bit of early-morning hunting.

I soon caught a mouse and a sparrow. I was wandering along the ShadowClan border when I heard pawsteps behind me; not pausing to think, I whipped around with a snarl.

My claws raked a beautiful white pelt. The newcomer and I tussled for a moment before he called my name; "Brindleface!" He gasped, struggling as I held him under my paws.

I paused to taste his scent. "Whitestorm!" I moaned, backing off. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you!"

Whitestorm's eyes betrayed wry amusement. "I know." He meowed, licking the few scratches I had planted on his flank.

I bent my head down and gave my ruffled chest fur a few swipes with my tongue. "Sorry." I said again. I felt guilty for attacking my mate, however much he had startled me. We sat in silence for a moment.

"What brings you out here?" I asked, deciding to break the tension. Whitestorm shrugged and held my gaze in his. "You." He said simply. "I thought I could join your hunt."

I brightened immediately. "Of course!"

It was glorious. After he made a few catches, we basked together on Sunningrocks, simply enjoying each other's company. I admired the strong limbs rippling under that handsome white coat, betraying raw power. He told me he loved me. I returned the saying. He called me the flower of cats. I told him he was the spirit of StarClan.

And so it went. He returned to the camp eventually, but I wandered around the woods some more, reveling in the quiet and peace that enveloped me.

But then I saw dark amber eyes watching me from the bushes.

Looking back now from where I sit in the ranks of StarClan, I realize how much I loved him. And how much that last time with him was so perfect, so wonderful and beautiful. How magnificent he was, how noble and loyal. How much it all meant to me.

That one last time.

**Hello, readers! I wrote this fic on the assumption that Whitestorm was Brindleface's mate, as that's what I saw when I googled it. I know it doesn't perfectly fit into **_**A Dangerous Path**_**, but I really couldn't. **

**Please don't review saying 'But Whitestorm is in StarClan with her!' Let's just say this is right after she died, okay?**

**So yeah :) Please review, read my other stuff, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Nightsnake**


End file.
